


happiness ( is a warm gun )

by smartbuckley



Series: Eddie Diaz Week 2021 [8]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Eddie Diaz & Maddie Buckley are Friends, Established Relationship, Fluff, Happy Ending, Housewarming, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:08:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29924232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smartbuckley/pseuds/smartbuckley
Summary: Eddie finally gets his housewarming party - and his happy ending.----Written as a sequel to Day 7 of Eddie Diaz Week, foundhere.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Series: Eddie Diaz Week 2021 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2189424
Comments: 9
Kudos: 109





	happiness ( is a warm gun )

**Author's Note:**

> Beta-edited by the lovely [Jenny](https://archiveofourown.org/users/myemergence).

Letting out a small groan, Eddie slowly blinks his eyes open, the brightness of the light above him causing him to slam his eyes shut once more, a grimace forming on his face as he does so. He tries to think back to what he remembers and after a few minutes, realizes he doesn’t remember a whole lot and slowly opens his eyes once more, carefully looking around.

He doesn’t have to look very far, or for very long, when he spots Buck in one of the chairs, his body slumped forward on the bed. He has a beard growing and Eddie blinks in confusion because last he checked Buck didn’t even have scruff, which means ---

There’s a shrill noise suddenly, and then there’s a few nurses coming into his room with panicked eyes, and Buck is shooting upwards, eyes wide and panicked before they settle on Eddie and he grins. Eddie still doesn’t understand what’s going on, and he can feel himself beginning to panic, especially as the nurses come towards him with their hands, and their words, and all he wants is to be able to push back and --

“He’s fine, he’s just confused. Give him a few minutes, and give us privacy, and he’ll be as right as rain,” he hears Buck say and he feels so grateful, especially once the nurses leave with tuts and frowns on their faces.

“Buck, what --” Eddie begins after a few minutes, shaking his head in confusion. He hears Buck sigh, watching as he shakes his own head before he sits down carefully next to Eddie on the bed, wrapping his arms around Eddie’s shoulder’s and kissing the top of his head.

“What do you remember specifically?” Buck asks and Eddie frowns, scrunching up his face in thought until he shrugs, not quite sure of the answer.

“I remember going into work,” Eddie begins, biting the inside of his cheek, closing his eyes and resting his head backwards on Buck’s arm. “I remember there was a call, and --” Eddie’s breathing hitches, because suddenly he remembers everything, but most importantly, remembers a beam falling on top of him.

“How long --” Eddie asks, looking up at Buck and shifting his body a little so he can run his fingers through his boyfriend’s beard, frowning as he tries to piece together how much time has passed by himself.

“Almost two months,” Buck whispers and Eddie’s eyes widen and his body tenses as he sucks back a breath, shaking his head.

“Two--” He says before choking back a sob, allowing Buck to bring him into a hug, his fingers clutching at the fabric of Buck’s shirt.

“Chris--”

“Chris is with Abuela. He comes here every day after school, which will actually be very soon,” Buck interrupts and Eddie looks up at his boyfriend, still frowning.

“We were supposed to have moved into our home by now,” He whispers and he can see Buck nod, and feels Buck’s fingers run through his hair, no doubt trying to calm the both of them.

“I was dreaming about it - our housewarming party,” Eddie admits and he can feel Buck turn to look at him and he can’t help but look up at his boyfriend, a sad smile on his face.

“Everyone was asking me if I was happy. And I was. But then Maddie had said to me, if you’re so happy, why won’t you wake up, and --” Eddie can feel his voice crack, can feel Buck tighten his hold on him.

“I’m sorry I kept you waiting,” Eddie whispers, eyes wet as he kisses the juncture between Buck’s shoulder and neck. He can hear Buck whispering sweet words to him, but he can’t make sense of what he’s saying, doesn’t really want to make sense of it either - just wants his boyfriend to hold him and tell him everything’s going to be alright.

“I would wait forever for you, Eddie. Just don’t ever do that to me again, alright?” Buck whispers after a few minutes of rocking the two of them back and forth. Eddie nods, looking up from where he was hiding his face.

“I love you,” Eddie whispers, leaning up to kiss Buck. Before the kiss can proceed into anything further, the door is opening and Eddie turns to look, and he can’t help but grin at the sight of his son.

“DADDY!” Chris yells before making his way towards Buck and Eddie, as fast as he possibly can, getting picked up by Buck and placed on the bed next to them. Eddie’s arms wrap around Chris immediately, with Buck’s arms joining a moment later and Eddie just takes in his son’s scent and Buck’s strength and closes his eyes, doing his best to keep it all together for the moment.

“I missed you, Daddy,” Chris whispers after a moment and with some sniffles, Eddie wipes at his eyes and leans back, smiling softly at his son, his fingers running through Chris’ hair and pushing it back to take a good look at him.

“I missed you too, bud,” Eddie whispers, kissing Chris’ forehead with a smile, the three of them staying in one another’s arms as Eddie finds out what he’s missed in the past two months.

* * *

Eyes closed, Eddie can feel the sun on his face, the warmth of it burrowing deep inside his bones. It’s been a few weeks since he woke up from his coma - two weeks since he found out what happened and he’s surrounded by his family.

Buck, Chris and himself have finally moved into the home they had chosen so many months ago, and just like the dream he had when he was in a coma, the entire 118, their spouses, and their children are all in the backyard of the new home, laughing, drinking, and eating.

Eddie though - Eddie is lying in the grass, Buck to his left, Chris on top of them both and Maddie to his right. They’re all laughing, but Maddie is looking at him with a soft smile and he can’t help but wonder what’s going through his sister-in-law’s mind.

“What are you thinking about?” He asks with a small smile, can feel Buck turning to look towards them with an arched eyebrow.

“How happy you make my brother,” Maddie says after a moment and Eddie finds himself blinking, turning towards Buck with a grin before turning back towards Maddie.

“Well, it’s only fair because he makes me incredibly happy too,” he responds after a moment, grabbing Buck’s hand and lacing their fingers together, squeezing softly.

“Are you?” Maddie asks, and Eddie finds himself blinking, sucking back a breath as Buck squeezes his hand in support. It had taken a while for Eddie to tell Buck what he had lived through in his coma, but eventually Eddie opened up. Hearing Maddie ask that exact question again - Eddie almost wants to spiral but with Buck’s hand in his, Eddie finds himself taking a deep breath instead.

“Definitely,” he responds after a moment, nudging Buck while Maddie smiles at him, almost all-knowing.

“I’m glad to hear that, Eddie,” Maddie says and Eddie’s smile softens towards Maddie, his hand squeezing her wrist in appreciation.

“Mads, stop hogging my boyfriend’s attention,” Buck interrupts with a grin, leaning down to give Eddie a quick kiss before tickling Christopher, who giggles in response, opening his eyes briefly before closing them once more.

“If I must,” Maddie responds with her own grin, sitting up on her elbows briefly before laughing at Buck sticking his tongue out at her, falling to her back and letting out an exhale of breath as she does so.

“I’m happy you’re both happy,” She says after a moment and Eddie can’t help but grin.

“Same,” he laughs, grinning widely before kissing Buck.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed the finale to Eddie Diaz Week - and part two. Please leave a comment, even if it's an emoji, as they definitely motivate me to write. If there are any tags and triggers you think I missed. ♥


End file.
